Charmed Love
by xXFallenAng3lXx
Summary: Bella is a Charmed One. Paige doesn't exist and Bella's real name is Perri. Renee hated the name so she had everyone call her by the middle name she picked out, Isabella. She's always had her powers which are the same as Paige's and practices witchcraft and has taken out some demons. Cole and Pheobe aren't together in this but he fights with them and wont ever go evil
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So here is a new story. To any of you reading my other story True Mates don't worry it will come first but this crossover idea has been stuck in my head for like ever and I wanted to see how others will react.**

**Any others who haven't read my other story you should check it out. I think its pretty good, but I'm biased so I always love other's opinions.**

**Anyway onto my new story. Charmed Twilight crossover, I hope you like it!**

**I don't like Rene so whenever I mention her it wont be in the best of lights.**

**Also let's pretend that all the wolves have phased.**

**PPOV (Perri/Bella)**

As Edward led me into the woods I started to get a sinking feeling in my stomach. But for once I ignored it. The deeper he led me into the woods the more nervous I got. Finally he turned to face me. "Bella, we're leaving."

My body froze, I wasn't expecting this. I don't really know what happened next except him telling me not to do anything reckless for Charlie's sake then he was gone. He just left me frozen in shock in the middle of the woods. I let tears fall for a few minutes before I put on my big girl panties. I wiped my face before I started back for home.

In truth Edward was never right for me, he was too controlling, too afraid I was going to break. I realized we weren't mates because mates could never leave each other. I felt some relief that he wasn't meant to be with me forever but I would still always love Edward in a way. He was my first love, I couldn't change that.

I walked in my house to see the concerned face of Charlie. "You okay Perri?"

I nodded. "Edward just broke up with me in the middle of the forest and left me there." My real name was Perri and it meant wanderer. When I moved here to spend time with Charlie everyone called me Isabella because that's what they remembered me as. Renee hated my name, I personally thought Perri was a beautiful name and Charlie agreed.

"That fucking kid!" Charlie said.

"So I walked all the way back here which is why I'm late." I explained.

"Why didn't you just orb?" Charlie asked.

I shrugged and he sensed that I needed to be alone. Did I forget to mention that I'm a witch? Well I am and it completely freaked me out at first. Charlie was so excepting, he said that he always new that I was special ever since I came into his life. I had been left on Charlie's doorstep when I was four. It wasn't in an abandonment kind of way. I remember my mother and father clearly and I remembered the pain on their faces as they knocked on the door. Charlie later told me that he never saw someone so devastated and taking me in was the least he could do, seeing as he already had fallen in love with me. He said seeing me there clutching my mother's leg holding my blanket and a teddy bear just melted his heart. Rene was another story. They only had one request for Charlie. To please keep my name, Perri. He agreed and said that it was a beautiful name.

When Rene took me with her when she divorced Charlie when I was twelve was the worst day of my life. I hated to leave Charlie, and I didn't even know why Rene wanted me with her. She hated me and hated the fact that I was different. I soon realized that I was with her because she needed someone to take care of her. Awesome mother right?

Anyway my powers, well I can orb from place to place and move things with my mind, using my orbing ability. Also spells and potions are involved though I didn't know that until I moved back to Forks and met my best friend Angela Weber, who happens to be a witch. She's a fire-starter and it took her forever to control it. She was way better at potions and spells then I was because she had always been doing them. I felt bad for her though her dad wasn't very understanding and he threw all her Wiccan things out, that she had stored there. Most of her stuff was at my house. Her dad said that witches were in line with the devil. A little overboard but he was a pastor so I guess it came with the job. Angela and I had even taken out a few demons but that was some scary business and due more to luck then anything else.

As I sat there thinking I let tears fall. I realized I had lost myself in dating Edward. I used to be confident and outspoken, but with Edward I was insecure and shy.

_Enough was enough_ I decided and stood up wiping my face. I picked up the phone to call Angela and see what she was doing. "Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Ange. It's me." I said.

"Perri?" Angela asked. She had always known my real name, the only other people that knew were the wolf pack, they also knew I was a witch.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out? I haven't really celebrated my birthday."

"that sounds like fun! There's a party at Mike's house if that's okay." She said with excitement.

I shrugged. "Yeah that's fine."

I could deal with a hormonal Mike Newton. Ange squealed. "Oh yay! I'll see you in a bit." She said then hung up.

I went upstairs to my room and went into my closet to pull out my old clothes. "It's time for Perri to make an appearance."

I pulled on a pair of black leather pants and a white peasant blouse that was tight at the stomach and loose around my breasts and it had a black ribbon holding it together, a few tugs of the ribbon and it would come apart. It hung off my shoulder's and bared my mid drift showing off the three flowers I had on my lower stomach, the angel wings on my lower back, and part of the phoenix that stretches across my back. I took the bracelets off my wrists so the triquetra **(the Charmed symbol in case any of you didn't know that)** I had tattooed onto my wrist showed. It was on the opposite wrist that James had bitten. Edward hated it and didn't realize I had three others. For a vampire with super senses he could be very unobservant. Esme and Rosalie thought they were beautiful. Alice kind of sneered at them but it didn't really bother me. Emmett and Jasper thought they were kick ass, and Carlisle at first did the whole concerned and upset father thing but soon came to accept them.

I put on a pair of black high heeled ankle boots and sauntered my way to the bathroom. I put some gel in my hair and mussed it so that it looked like sex hair, like I knew what that looked like. I outlined my eyes in black eyeliner and did my mascara and eyeshadow so my eyes looked smokey.

When I was done I took a step back to look at the results and I looked freaking sexy! Not that I looked bad any other time. I smoothed some lip gloss on an headed downstairs.

"Perri!" Charlie called from the living room.

"Hey dad, I'm back!" I said excitedly walking into the living room. "And I'm going out tonight. I'm going to take my baby out of storage!"

He shook his head at me. "Perri, you are lucky I let you out of the house looking like that! If you weren't able to kick some ass I would lock you in your room and never let you out!" I just grinned at him until he smiled at me. "Well okay. Have fun."

I leaned down to kiss his cheek then walked outside and over to the unattached garage that we never use and opened it up. There she was, my baby. A black 1967 Chevrolet Impala like the one off of Supernatural. I started it up and sat for in a minute just listening to the engine purr before I took off.

A few minutes later I was pulling up in front of Mike's house. I got out of my car and strutted up the steps. I opened the doors and everyone stared at me. I flashed them a smile and walked through the crowd to Angela. "Hey Ange!" I said hugging her.

She returned the hug then grinned at me. "Welcome back!"

"Glad to be back." I flashed her a grin then shouted to the room. "Who wants to do some shots?!"

People shouted back to me and pretty soon I was sitting with a group of people getting wasted as Ange and her boyfriend, Ben the fuckwad, watched in amusement.

Two hours later and who knows how many shots later I was seeing everything as a blur. Hardly able to tell people apart until they came close. Also a million questions on where Edward was, by noon tomorrow everyone would know that the Cullen's were gone.

I was standing trying to focus on staying standing when suddenly Mike was in front of me. I blinked at his sudden appearance and smiled slightly at him. "Hey, howss it hangin'?" I slurred at him.

He grinned at me. "You know Bella I never pictured you as one to drink."

I waved at him in disagreement and ended up falling into him, giggling like crazy. "That's jus cuz you don know me."

Mike stepped closer to me and pulled me tight to him. "I always wanted to get to know you."

Now I was uncomfortable and really hot. "Mike, I need some air."

He smiled. "Okay."

He took my hand and led me stumbling through the crowd. Even through the blur I could see that we were heading for the stairs. "Mike, I wan need air, not to lie down."

"Shh just relax. And trust me." He said.

I started to panic a little and tried to pull back but in my drunken state I was no match for him. Suddenly we were stopped by a big russet colored hand coming down on Mike's shoulder. We both looked and there stood Paul, with Jared slightly behind him. "Hi Paulie!" I sang out, completely forgetting why I was panicking.

He spared a smile at me then looked at Mike again. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Hey, don't talk to me like that! Bella and I were just going to spend some time together." Mike sneered.

I blinked at Mike and slurred out, "Mike, I thought you were takin' me to get some air."

Paul and Jared's faces hardened. "I suggest get out of my sight before I kick your ass."

Mike looked like he was going to say something but apparently thought better of it and took off. I giggled and looked back at Paul. "Paulie! What are you doing here?"

Paul shook his head at me and said, "Charlie had called me and was worried because you didn't pick up your phone then Angela called me and told me that she hadn't seen you in a while and she was getting worried."

"Well that was nice of her." I smiled up at him. "Well now you've seen me. See ya."

Paul narrowed his eyes. "Oh no Missy, you're coming with us."

I shook my head and ended up stumbling. "No! I'm celebrating my birthday!"

Paul sighed and shook his head then bent down and tossed me over his shoulder. "Paul!" I screeched and people turned to look at us, and they started to laugh.

"You're completely drunk, and you're coming with us. Sam would kick my ass if I let you stay here plastered."

"Aww I knew Sammie cared!" I cooed forgetting I was mad.

Jared and Paul laughed at me. Suddenly we stopped moving and I pushed myself up a bit so I could see why we weren't moving. In front of us stood Angela with Ben's arms wrapped around her. I knew that it hurt Paul very badly to see his imprint with someone else. Paul imprinted on Angela about two or three months ago but didn't tell her because she was happy with Ben.

Paul was trembling faintly and I knew I'd have to say something to get him out of there before he phased. "Paulie, come on. If we leave now I can give you the most amazing ride of your life." I said knowing exactly how it sounded. He knew I was talking about letting him drive my baby and also that I was implying that we would be together.

He stopped trembling and put me down to smile at me. "Serious?" I smiled and nodded. "Hell yeah baby!"

"Can I ride you later?" I asked also knowing how it sounded. Him and Jared exchanged smirks as they realized I was talking about his wolf.

"Baby, you can ride me anytime. I already told you that." Paul said.

I grinned and leaned into him. "Let's get out of here."

Before we could move Angela grabbed a hold of my arm and I looked at her to see hurt in her eyes. I felt guilty but she's been hurting Paul for the last three months, blowing off his requests to just talk and be friends. "What are you doing?"  
I shrugged. "Having fun. I'll call you in the morning." I gave her a quick hug and whispered, "Maybe you need to think why you're jealous."

She pulled away from me and looked slightly shocked. I just grabbed onto Paul and Jared's arms so I wouldn't fall and we walked outside and to my car. "Where are we going?" I whined. They laughed at me and wouldn't tell me anything.

What felt like three seconds later we were pulling up in front of Sam's house. "Yay! Time to see Sammie!"

They laughed at me and I stumbled my way out of the car and to Sam's door. I just barged right in and seen Sam and Emily lounging on the couch together. "Sammie!" I squealed.

Sam looked at me in shock. "Perri?"

"Hi Sammie! Paul and Jared were being mean to me and didn't tell me we were coming over here." I pouted then giggled.  
Emily giggled at me and Sam looked at me in shock that was slowly turning to anger. "Perri how much did you drink tonight?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was doing shots for like two hours though."

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself down. "You could have given yourself alcohol poisoning or someone could have taken advantage of you! Where the hell was Cullen? Why wasn't he with you?"

"Edward broke up with me and moved away with his family." I said. "And I know what I can handle."

"Yeah sure you do Perri. That's why Jared and I had to save you from Newton." Paul spat out his name.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing happened." I said. "Paulie saved me."

Paul sighed as I kept on calling him 'Paulie' he would just have to get over it like Sammie did. Suddenly I yawned and swayed on my feet. "I'm tired." I said.

"Well sweetheart you can stay here." Emily said.

I grinned. "I had planned on it anyway."

She laughed at me and I reached out to Paul to grab onto his arm as I attempted to take off my shoes without killing myself. I wasn't succeeding to much, I was laughing to hard. Jared sighed and crouched down to take my shoes off. "Aww that was sweet of you Jared." I sang out.

He just looked up at me with narrowed eyes. I smiled at him and moved my hands to tug on the ribbon holding my shirt together. A few tugs and the ribbon came loose my shirt falling to the ground. "Perri!" Sam yelled.

I blinked up at him. "What?"

"Can't you get undressed in your room? And why the hell aren't you wearing a bra?" He shouted at me.

I frowned at him. "I thought I would be sleeping on the couch. And duh Sam you can't wear a bra with a shirt like this."

I ignored his spluttering and started to unbutton my pants. I pealed those off of me and soon I was just standing there in my skimpy black lace panties. All the guys had their eyes averted but Emily was looking at me. Not in a sexual way, as least I didn't think she was. "Perri you have a great body." She said.

I grinned. Okay maybe she was looking at me that way. "Well Emily, I think you have a great body too." I winked at her and she blushed. "I didn't know you rolled that way." She turned an even darker color as Sam, Paul, and Jared, looked between us in shock. My lack of clothes forgotten.

"I haven't since before I met Sam." she said.

Sam's eyes got wide. "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Forget that." Paul said. "Why haven't we seen this?" Sam smacked his head. "Christ Sam! Come on. You have to admit that would be hot."

Jared spoke up. "Come on Sam, just admit it. That's like every guys wet dream."

Sam smacked Jared and I focused back on Emily. She was looking at me with a slight heat in her eyes. "Sam I hope you enjoy what I'm setting up for you tonight." I said and he looked at me confused.

I just smirked and walked up to Emily and planted my lips right on hers. My hands landed on her hips and her's threaded through my hair. She kissed me right back and moaned. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and she opened for me, our tongue's battled for dominance mine eventually winning. She let out another moan and I heard someone say, "Shit that is the hottest thing I have ever seen."

We kissed for a few minutes before I pulled back. Emily looked at me with heat filled eyes and I stepped back. "Sam this is where you take over."

I turned to Paul, "Will you stay with me tonight?" Paul and I sleep together all the time, as in actually sleeping. He nodded and led me to a different part of the house and into a bedroom. He laid me on the bed and helped me under the covers and left for a minute coming back with a glass of water and what looked like some Tylenol.

"Here, take these. It will help in the morning." Paul said quietly as he slipped into bed with me.

I nodded and swallowed them then snuggled into his chest. The whole day came crashing down on me and some tears fell from my eyes and onto Paul's chest. He started stroking my hair and whispered, "Tell me what's wrong."

"He broke up with me today Paul. He said that I wasn't good enough for him and that he didn't love me anymore." More tears fell. "He left me in the woods." I sniffed. "I know that I'm better without him but still it hurts that he would do that. I mean he was my first real love." I said.

Paul just kept stroking my hair. "I know Perri. I know it hurts. But I promise it will get better."

I was silent for a moment before whispering, "Ange will come around. I know she likes you, I think you should tell her that you imprinted on her."

I didn't hear his reply because I fell into blissful oblivion.

**Sorry not any charmed characters in this one but maybe the next one. Please review and tell me how I did! =] Please leave your honest opinions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In case you haven't realized Bella is way OOC, this is more how I would react, you know someone who's confident with their body and actually has a self esteem. Don't get me wrong I love Bella and everything but there are times I just want to smack her upside the head!**

**Sorry I make Ben an ass in this one but I need a way for Angela and Paul to get together.**

**Also I'm going to have the Cullen's in this, later on they will be innocents. Edward wont be evil neither will anyone else but there will be some Edward/Alice bashing cause for some reason I just find them really annoying.**

**Also sorry for the delay homework and life got in the way.**

**Don't own this because if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be worrying about homework!**

**PPOV (Perri)**

When I woke up the next morning, my head felt like a thousand hammers were pounding into my brain and I was alone. I realized that at some point during the night, Paul must have put a t-shirt on me. I got up and stumbled my way into the bathroom.

Five minutes later I walked into the kitchen, feeling slightly more human. Everyone looked up as I walked in and I nodded at them and stumbled to get some coffee. "Well Perri anything interesting to tell us about your night?" Quil asked with a devilish smirk.

I automatically knew what he was talking about. "Awe Quil, you're jealous cause you missed me and Emily's hot makeout."

Quil blinked at me in shock. "What? Thought that I would forget about it. Nope I didn't and well Emily's a very hot kisser." I winked at Emily as she laughed and blushed. "If Sam hadn't already claimed her and if I was a lesbian I would totally go after her." I said.

Everyone laughed and I turned my attention to Sam. "So Sammie how was your night?"

He gave me a wolfish grin. "It was awesome, thank you Perri." I winked at him and everyone else other then Jared, Paul, and Emily looked confused.

As we sat through breakfast we joked and messed around until there was a knock on the door. Paul got up to go see who it was and a few seconds later I heard, "Yo babe, it's for you!" Paul always called me babe, it was his nickname for me.

I got up and walked to the door to see it was Angela with Ben behind her. Paul was slightly glaring at Ben and I slightly glared at Angela, she knew how much it hurt Paul to see her with Ben, though she didn't know why, and she was just being petty because of the comments I had made last night. Ben smirked at me and I just glared at him, I never liked him. He always implied that I was a slut. Christ Almighty I was still a virgin! I knew that Ange and Paul would make a better match, they would be the perfect match.

"Hey Ange, what are you doing here?" I asked.

Her eyes took note that I was wearing Paul's shirt and said, "Well I was wondering if we were still going to get your tattoo today for your birthday." then she smirked at me, her eyes full of mirth. "And I also wanted to see if you were still alive."

I laughed. "I wasn't alive until after I got my coffee but I'm better now." I waved them inside and we went into the living room. "Well I'm still up for getting my tattoo today. As long as you don't mind Paulie coming with us. I promised him that he could come get the next one with me."

Before Ben could open his mouth to say no or something insulting Ange said, "Sure!" A little too enthusiastically if Ben's glare toward her was any clue to that.

"Okay, well I'm gonna have to go home and change then we can drive to Seattle and hang out there for the day. Oh and I'll drive." I said.

They all nodded and I walked over to the chair that held my clothes from last night and grabbed my pants and started to shimmy into them. Angela and Paul were used to me changing in front of them and weren't phased at all and started to talk. Ben on the other hand was staring at me. When I took my shirt off Ben's eyes got wide. "Do you fucking need to stare?!" I hissed at him.

Angela and Paul stopped talking and looked at Ben, both in anger. "Well damn, your changing right in front of me!"

"So! Paul isn't staring at me!" I said and Ben narrowed his eyes at me then looked away.

"Fucking idiot." I mumbled under my breath. I grabbed my shirt and got it on then laced it up. "Paul, where are my shoes?"

He shrugged. "No idea ask Jared."

Ben snickered, causing all of us to look at him. "Jeeze Bella was one guy not enough for you last night?"

I raised my eyebrow and narrowed my eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

He snorted. "Well you left last night telling Paul that you were gonna ride him and now some other guy was taking you clothes off too, that's a little much don't you think?"

I growled. "If you're implying that I'm a slut I think you need to shut your mother fucking mouth." He went to go say something but I cut him off. "For one I was drunk as shit last night, and even if I was serious which I wasn't, Paul would never take advantage of me like that or anyone! You have no idea what we were talking about either! So fucking shut it. I'm so tired of you always making snide little comments about me. From my personality, to my tattoos, to the way I dress. I was only putting up for it for Angela but not anymore! Another thing is Jared has a girlfriend that he is completely in love with and he would never cheat on her and Paul is in love with someone else! You might want to fucking take notes on those two on how to treat your girlfriend! Don't think that I haven't noticed the way you stare at me or Jessica or Lauren! I know that you would probably love to have a go at the two town bikes. I know that you try and pressure Ange into having sex. I have no fucking idea why she is still even with you!" I finished my rant with a shout. Angela looked hurt but she knew I was telling the truth.

Ben's face twisted in anger. "Shut the fuck up you stupid whore!"

My eyes narrowed dangerously and I stepped up to him and slapped him right across the face. "Get out." I said quietly in anger, my voice shaking. He stood there staring at me. "Get the fuck OUT!" I screamed.

He sneered. "Whatever. Let's go Angela."

She looked at him and shook her head. "No Ben! I know that she's right. I try to ignore those things because well I cared about you well now, I just want you to get the fuck out and never talk to me again."

He stared at her in disbelief before Paul stepped up and glared at Ben, making the boy quiver in fear. "Leave!"

Ben hightailed it out of there. As soon as the sound of his vehicle cleared out Angela was in my arms. "I'm so sorry." She said.

I stroked her hair. "It's okay. I was the same way with Edward, except I gave him control."

I comforted her for a bit longer before she pulled back and looked at Paul. "So your in love with someone?" She asked like it pained her. "So who's the lucky lady? Do I know her?"

I snorted. _Oh yeah you defiantly know her. _I gave him a nod telling him to tell her. He took a deep breath and said, "Angela wanna take a walk with me so we can talk?"

She looked a little worried but went with him anyway. I went back to looking for my shoes and I barely acknowledged Kim when she walked in looking for Jared. Three minutes later I was starting to get frustrated because I couldn't find my shoes. "Jared!" I said walking into the kitchen. He looked up at me. "what did I do with my shoes last night?"

He frowned. "I don't know, don't you remember?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, dipshit I was drunk remember?" I tilted my head to the side to think. "Let's see Sammie yelled at me for getting so drunk, then I tried to take my shoes off so you helped. Well where did you put them?"

He frowned again as he thought. "Umm. Oh yeah!" He looked up at me. "After you and Paul went to sleep I put them in your guys' room."

I smiled at him. "Thanks hun."

Kim looked at us confused. "Isn't Paul imprinted with Angela?" She asked me. I nodded. "Well why was he sleeping with you?"

I shrugged confused at her answer. "Me and Paul always sleep together."

Her eyes got wide. "But I thought you couldn't cheat on your imprint!"

She thought I was having sex with Paul! I couldn't help it I burst out laughing. Along with everyone else. "Kim, me and Paul aren't having sex. We sleep together as in drift off to the world of dreams together."

She blushed a dark red. "Oh my god. I am so sorry."

I shrugged. "It's okay. You aren't the first one that's thought of that." I shrugged again and headed back to the room I was in last night. And there at the foot of the bed were my shoes. I sat down and slipped them on and just sat there thinking. Everyone around me was falling in love. Charlie was even going out on some dates with some lady from the rez. I didn't want to be jealous but I was starting to get jealous. I really wanted someone for myself. Someone that could love me all weirdness and body art included. I hoped that someday soon I would meet him.

After awhile of sitting there Paul and Angela both came into the room holding hands. I grinned at them. "Congratulations."

Angela grinned at me. "I knew that I liked Paul for a long time but I was with Ben and thought that he made me happy, well now I know what a bunch of bullshit that is."

We all laughed and Paul said, "Oh Perri by the way why did Kim blush then apologize when she seen us?"

I snorted out a laugh. "She thought that me and you were sleeping together and I corrected her on it."

Ange giggled. "The poor girl must be so embarrassed." We all laughed with her. "Hey Perri are you sure you're okay with this?" Ange asked and I could tell she was worried that I had wanted Paul.

I smiled. "Yeah I just want that too. I'm jealous." They both looked at me wide eyed. "I mean don't get me wrong, you two are perfect for each other. I just want someone to love me. I want someone who loves me not just cause I'm pretty." I said quietly.

"Perri you're not just pretty, you're gorgeous!" Paul said. I know he was trying to make me feel better but in that moment it just made me feel even worse.

There was some whispering and then Paul left the room. I felt the bed dip as Ange sat next to me, putting her arm around my shoulder's, hugging me close. I rested my head on her shoulder and she said, "Perri, you have more then just looks to offer a man and yes they are what at first draws them in."

"No one bother's enough to look any deeper." I whispered.

She hugged me tighter. "One day a man is going to look so deep inside of you that he's going to see all the way to your soul and he's going to love you very much. He's going to make you so happy and you wont have to ever look at anyone in envy."

We sat like that for a long time, as I took silent comfort from her. When I finally pulled away I was feeling way better and ready to go get a shower. I smiled at her. "Let's go Ange. I'm so ready for a shower."

She laughed at me. "Hell yeah you are."

I just rolled my eyes at her and we walked out to go get Paul. "Lets go Paulie." I said as we were passing the kitchen. I heard him get up and follow us out to my car.

Twenty minutes later I was pulling into my driveway, and I could see that Charlie was still home. I walked in and I could hear him in the living room.

"Is that you Perri?" He called out.

"Yes Charlie. Paulie and Ange are with me. I'm going to take a shower then we are heading to Seattle."

I called back to him.

"When your done in the shower I have something for you." He said.

I smiled. "Alright." I looked at Ange and Paul and said, "You guys can hang out in my room until I'm done." They nodded and followed me up the stairs. In my room they went to sit on the bed and I went to my closet. I quickly grabbed some clothes and before I left I looked at them and said, "Please no sex in my room!"

Angela went red and Paul just grinned. I rolled my eyes and walked out.

After a quick shower I dressed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top wit ha black zip up hoodie over it. I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail, grabbed Paul and Angela and headed for my car.

Once we were heading for Seattle Paul asked, "So what are you thinking about getting?"  
I thought for a minute then said, "Well it's going on the underside of my non tattooed wrist and I was thinking of a rose."

"Sounds pretty to me." Angela said.

"Thanks Angie." I said with a smile.

She groaned. "Please don't call me that!"

Paul chuckled. "She's never going to stop so get used to it."

I smirked. "Isn't that the truth, Paulie?"

He just groaned and soon me and Angela were talking about past boyfriends, much to the annoyance of Paul.

We were in Seattle when I burst out, "I'm just never going to find the one for me! Every single boyfriend I've had ends up breaking my heart or just wanting to get into my pants!"

"Perri we talked about this last night." Angela said.

I just sighed. "I know."

Paul decided to speak up then. "What about Jake? That boy is in love with you."

I wrinkled my nose. "I look at him like a brother. I could never date him and lets face it he's not in love with me. He just thinks he is. It's because to him I'm unattainable."

"True. But can we please talk about something else?" Paul asked.

"Awe Paul you tired of hearing Angela talk about her past boyfriends." He just glared. "Well okay then. Oh I my whitelighter powers are advancing."

Angela looked at me with interest. "Well with all my research I learned that whitelighters can heal. So I can do that now. It's really cool. I just put my hand over the spot where someone it injured and concentrate on healing and feelings of love and happiness."

"That's fucking awesome!" Paul said.

I chuckled. "Drawback though I can't heal myself."

"Well that bites." Angela said.

The rest of the way to the shop we just talked about our powers and scheduling practice times with Paul adding little comments about how we wished we were wolfs. Soon I was sitting in a chair with a needle posed over my wrist.

A couple of hours later Paul, Angela, and I were just walking around Seattle and talking when Paul's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry!" He whined.

Angela and I rolled our eyes and started across an empty lot to go back to my car. We were halfway there when an energy ball was thrown at Angela. Paul dove at her and the ball missed them and I quickly spun around to see a nasty looking demon grinning at us. "Dude do you not own a tooth brush?"

Of course he looked at me like I was crazy then started throwing energy balls like no other. With my dodging I didn't have time to defend myself.

We were both distracted by some new people orbing in and a man phasing in. The demon quickly threw an energy ball at them and before they could react I called out, "Energy ball!"

It quickly orbed into my hand and I threw it at the demon, vanquishing him. "how did you do that?" One of the males asked.

I shrugged. "Magic."

then I got a good look at the women. "Holy Shit!" We were all frozen staring at each other. I looked like them! We could have been sisters.

Angela and Paul stood back up and Paul said, "Fuck you look like them!"

Angela smacked his arm. "Shut up Paul!"

The two women walked closer to me and I unconsciously walked closer to them and pretty soon we were like a half a foot apart. They reminded me of my sisters my mother had shown me a couple of times when I was younger. We had gotten along well enough, actually I loved them. "What's your name?" the younger looking one asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I swallowed. "Perri." It came out as a whisper.

They blinked at me and the one who spoke said, "My name is Phoebe and this is my older sister Piper."

I bit my lip. They had the same names as my sisters. I shuffled my feet a bit and whispered, "By any chance was your mother's name Patty?"

They both nodded at me wide eyed. "Mine was too."

They gasped and Phoebe said, "This must be the girl mom was telling us about."

Piper rubbed her head. "I remember something about you when I was younger."

I smiled slightly. "We played together once or twice." I was still whispering. I just wouldn't be able to take it if they left without a word.

Piper's hand came up to touch my hair and she smiled warmly at me. "I think that we have some things to discuss."

I smiled shyly and said, "I think so too." I shuffled my feet again and said, "We can go back to my house if it's closer."

"Where do you live?" The shorter blonde haired male asked. So far both males had been silent.

"In Forks." They raised an eyebrow. "It's a small town south of Port Angels." I said.

"Well we don't know where that is to orb to." He said.

I smiled. "I can orb us there."

Phoebe grinned. "Seems like we do have a lot of things to discuss."

I smirked. "Yeah." I noticed the taller darker haired male was staring at me and I slightly blushed at the attentions. "Well follow me this way."

Soon we were by my car. The dark haired male whistled. "Damn this yours?"

I nodded. "She's my pride and joy."

Paul grumbled. "Yeah yeah she's a beauty. Hurry up. I'm starving!"

I rolled my eyes. "Chillax wolfy. God!" Everyone looked at me questioningly. "Later. Now please all grab hands." I looked at the blonde male. "If you could just follow me?" He nodded. I put my hand on the car and concentrated real hard and when I opened my eyes again we were standing in my garage.

The blonde whistled. "That's good orbing."

I smiled. "Thanks. I've never orbed my car that far before and I'm sure as hell glad it worked."

"Enough. Your dad has pizza in there!" Paul said walking towards the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Please don't eat it all."

"No promises! Don't worry he's got a lot. Billy and Jake are over and so is Sam and Emily." Paul said already half in the house.

I squealed like a little girl. "SAMMIE!" I rushed into the house and found them all in the living room.

Sam looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I bounced up and down. "Look what I got!"

I thrust out my newly tattooed wrist and he looked at it with something like disapproval. "Don't you have enough Perri."

I pouted and looked at Charlie. "Do you think it's pretty dad? I got it for my birthday!"

Charlie raised an eyebrow at me. "Isn't me not grounding you for getting wasted enough of a present?" He smirked. "Sam told me what happened." I pouted even harder and he sighed. "Let me see." I put my wrist in his hand and he studied it. "Yes Perri beautiful."

I smiled and turned to Sam. "see Sam? Beautiful." then I leaned real close. "You ever tell my dad about getting drunk again I'm orbing your dick to the Pacific ocean."

He gulped and nodded. Suddenly there was a cough in the doorway and everyone's attention went to the group of people there. "Oh sorry." My cheeks turned slightly pink in embarrassment. "Dad this is Phoebe and Piper and..." I trailed off.

"Leo. Piper's husband." The blonde one said.

"Cole." The tall dark and sexy one said.

Dad raised an eyebrow. "They're like me." He nodded. "Well we are going to talk in my room."

"Okay. Perri I want to talk to you later."

"About what?"

He grimaced. "Rene called and wants you to come to her wedding."

I narrowed my eyes. "We'll talk about it later."

With that I turned around and went up to my room, leaving the others to follow me. Once in we all sat down and I was thanking the Lord that my room was big enough for everyone to sit in comfortably. Paul was the last one in and I was assuming he was talking to Sam.

I looked at everyone. "Well who should start?"

**Sorry about the really lame cliffhanger but I really wanted to get this chapter out. So what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is chapter three and I'm really glad that everyone is liking this story so far!**

**Oh and I'm really messing with the time line. Phoebe is going to be twenty three and Piper is going to be twenty six and already has Wyatt but Leo never left. **

**Oh and there's going to be a time jump in this one near the middle. The Cullen's will be in this chapter but don't worry Perri is not going back to Edward. He's gonna be stuck on her though :) FYI the Cullen's aren't going to sparkle. Lets say a witch cast a spell on them so they wouldn't sparkle anymore cuz its really lame to sparkle no matter how pretty it is.**

**I don't own Charmed or Twilight if I did I sure as hell wouldn't be writing fanfiction for them.**

**Warning: there's sex in this chapter though it's not explicit. It's not even really detailed, I just wasn't in the mood. You gotta be in the mood to write that stuff lol**

**Anyway so SO SO so sorry for the delay! **

_Previously_

_With that I turned around and went up to my room, leaving the others to follow me. Once in we all sat down and I was thanking the Lord that my room was big enough for everyone to sit in comfortably. Paul was the last one in and I was assuming he was talking to Sam._

_I looked at everyone. "Well who should start?"_

**PPOV**

We all looked at one another and to break the tension I asked, "So should we go around in a circle and introduce ourselves like a AA meeting?" It worked, several people snorted. I stood up. "Well i can start." I smirked. "Hi I'm Perri. I'm half witch, half whitelighter. I can orb, I'm telekinetic, and I can heal."

Paul snorted. "Have experience with AA meetings?" I rolled my eyes at him and stuck my tongue out and motioned for him to go. "Well shit. I'm Paul don't fuck with me because I turn into a giant wolf."

Everyone besides Angela and me looked shocked. "And he's the cutest wolf I have ever seen." I cooed. Paul growled at me and I smirked.

"I'm Angela and I'm a fire-starter."

I cut in. "She's also Paul's soul mate, literally."

Everyone nodded. "Leo, I'm a whitelighter and married to Piper."

"Phoebe, I have visions and I'm an empath."

"Piper, I freeze things and blow them up."

"That's fucking awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Per, language. You need to stop hanging out with the pack." Angela scolded. I sighed and rolled my eyes. The last one, the drop dead sexy one, smirked at me. Tingles went through me and my cheeks got pink.

"I'm Cole and I'm half demon."

"Powers?" I asked

"I can phase and throw high powered energy balls. I used to be able to turn into the demon Balthazar but the sister's vanquished him from me allowing me to keep my powers to fight wit them and not be all demonic."

I was impressed and I told them as much. "You're not freaked out that he's still technically half demon, Even though Balthazar is gone?" Piper asked.

I shook my head. "There's worse things out there then a half demon that got his humanity back." I said quietly while rubbing my wrist, over the bite mark from James.

Cole saw what I was doing and grabbed my wrist to examine it. "How the hell are you alive?" He asked while brushing his fingers over the scar.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Vampire bite." Cole said while looking into my eyes.

Everyone tensed and looked at me for the answer. "Someone sucked the venom out."

"I think we should talk." Piper said.

I nodded agreeing and Phoebe said, "We can go first." Then she proceeded to explain what their lives had been like and how our oldest sister died last year and how the spirit of our mother and Grams told them about me and how they slowly started to remember me from when they were younger. Then how they started looking for me in between saving innocents and the world once or twice. **(And I know that's not what happened but come on its FANfiction)**

Throughout the explanation I listened intently and I had moved to join my two sisters on the bed. When they told me that we were the Charmed Ones I almost fell in shock then. when they told me about Prue, Moms, and Grams' deaths I snuggled into both of them, seeking the comfort that they readily offered me. When Piper told me about Wyatt I was all smiles. Then it came time for me to tell about my life.

I told them about who Renee wasn't the best of mothers and how Charlie was the best dad that I could ever ask for and that he was always accepting of my differences. Charlie and Renee's divorce then me finally coming back. "That's when it all really started." I said then went on to explain the last two years of my life. **(Twilight and the beginning of New Moon)** They were surprisingly understanding when I told them about me and Edward dating, even though he was a vampire, and pissed like no other when I told them about Edward leaving me in the woods and him telling me that I was just a toy to him. Some tears fell out and I sniffed them and wiped them away. "Crying over this is stupid."

Piper was stroking my hair and she said, "Oh no it's not sweetie. He was your first real love and it's going to hurt."

My tears stopped and I whispered, "Thanks."

We sat there for a bit in silence then I said, "Come on. You can meet my dad."

They nodded and we all stood up and they followed me downstairs. When we got to the living room Paul immediately dove for a box of pizza and like started inhaling it. My sisters looked at me with raised eyebrows and I said, "It's a wolf thing. They eat a lot."

They nodded in understanding and I cleared my throat. "Anyway. Piper, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, this is my dad Charlie." they all nodded at him and he did the same. "Dad, Piper and Phoebe are my sisters."

He was shocked but he got over it quickly. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Cole said.

"And the big dude in the corner is Sammie, next to him is his lovely fiancee Emily." They nodded their heads. "Billy, is the old guy next to me." He mock growled at me and ran his chair into my legs.

"I'm not old." He said.

I grinned cheekily at him. "Of course not Billy." I sat in his lap. "And if you were interested I'd so give you a run for your money."

Me, Billy, and my dad laughed. It was an old joke, when I was little I told Billy that when I grew up I was going to marry him. "Oh and the boy choking on the chair would be Billy's son Jacob."

We sat talking for a long time and before we knew it, it was nine. Piper shot up, "Oh we need to get back to Wyatt and dad."

I nodded and stood to hug Piper and Phoebe. With a nod to Leo they were gone in a swirl of blue and white lights. Cole looked at me. "Well see you soon." He winked at me, smirked at my blushed, then phased out.

Sam stood up with Emily and said, "Well we are going to head out too." They said their goodbyes and Paul left with them. I orbed Angela home and when I got back Billy and Jake were just getting ready to leave. We said our goodbyes then with a quick kiss and goodnight to Charlie I went upstairs to bed.

As I was laying on my bed that night I smiled and thought _things are finally looking up_. I quickly fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Three years later**

I was now living in San Francisco with Piper and Phoebe in the manor. Angela and Paul lived in the house next to us. I smiled when I shifted in bed and my arm came in contact with a warm chest. Cole and I had gotten together a year after I met them and it couldn't be more perfect. About seven months into our relationship we said I love you to each other and it's been great since then. Jake absolutely hates him but that's because for some reason he's in "love" with me. The rest of the pack gets along great with him, Charlie loves him and my sisters are great friends with him. Speaking of sisters, Piper and Leo had another son, his name is Chris and he's about six months. **(I have no idea how for apart Chris and Wyatt are in age so lets pretend about three years)**

I sigh and lay my head on Cole's chest and smile when his arm automatically comes around me. I run my hand down his abs and giggle when he shivers. I look up to see him awake and watching me. I press a kiss to his lips. "Good morning."

He quickly flips me underneath him. "Good morning indeed."

He latches himself onto my neck as I arch my back in pleasure. I'm instantly wet and he rubs his length on my core. "Cole please." I whisper.

He pulls back to smirk at me and slips inside. I gasp and thrust up to meet him and wind my legs around his hips. He crashes his lips to mine and set's a slow pace. We are truly making love. He pulls away from my lips to gaze into my eyes. "I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too." He whispers back. My nails scrape down his back and he picks up the speed. Soon I'm clenching around him in an orgasm, triggering his own. He collapses on me as we both try to catch our breath.

He goes to move off of me but I tighten my legs and arms around him. He looks at me questioningly and I sigh, "Stay."

He smiles and relaxes back onto me and I card my fingers through his slightly damp hair. We lay like that for quiet some time before there are a small knock on my door. "Aunt Pewi?" Came Wyatt's voice.

"Yes, sweetie?" I called out to him.

"Can you come pway wif me?"

I sighed. "Of course sweetie give me twenty minutes."

"Otay!"

I smiled and when Cole pulled out of me I whimpered at the loss. He rolled so he was lying on his back. "Well come on. You can get your butt up too."

"Why, I don't have to work today." He whined.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the bathroom that connected to my room naked. I smiled when I felt his gaze on me.

One enjoyable shower later Cole and I were walking down the stairs and we followed our noses into the kitchen. Piper was there cooking breakfast and she quickly plated us some. I smiled at her in thanks and laughed when a blonde streak squealed and jumped into my lap. I held Wyatt as I ate occasionally feeding him some and sending warm smiles to Cole when I caught his eye, and talking to Piper.

"It's been quiet around here lately." Piper said in relief.

"You're going to jinx it!" I told her like freaking out and she just rolled her eyes at me. "Is Leo up with Chris?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes he wanted to give me a break."

I snorted. "More like he wanted you to make your awesome breakfast."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Let me dream."

I waved her on. "By all means."

Just then Phoebe came in with a frown on her face. "What's up Pheebs?"

"I had a vision and we are going to help some vampires."

I shrugged. "So ever since we've known each other we've helped vampires that have gold eyes."

"I just get a weird feeling from this vision." she said.

I shrugged. "Well what can we do?"

"I guess you're right."

"Come join us for this feast great Piper has made." I said in a funny voice making Wyatt giggle.

Phoebe grinned and joined us. "Do you have to work today?" Piper asked.

"Nope. Elise just wants me to drop off or email my column and that's it."

I looked at her with wide eyes. "Wow."

She took a drink of coffee and nodded, agreeing with my shock. Leo and Chris came in then and we chatted together until Wyatt got bored and wanted to go play. He dragged me up to his room and we got out his cowboys and army men. Our only break was lunch.

I was was reading to Wyatt and putting him down for a nap an hour or so after lunch when Piper walked in and sat on the rocking chair in the room. Right as he fell asleep Piper whispered, "Do you ever think of having children?"

I looked at her and nodded. "Yeah I would love to be a mom but Cole and I haven't really talked about it yet."

She nodded. "Does Cole want children?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. He's not opposed to the idea. I mean he told me that he loves to watch me with Wyatt and Chris and that he likes to spend time with them."

Piper smiled. "Well I think that you would make perfect parents."

I laughed. "Thanks. But what brought all this on?"

She sighed. "You're the only one besides me that's in a steady relationship. And I want to be an Aunt too." She whined.

I laughed. "thanks."

"Come on. Let's go downstairs."

She pulled me off of Wyatt's bed and grabbed the monitor and we walked downstairs. Cole was in the living room with Paul watching the game on T.V. I sat on his lap curling up and resting my head on his chest. Paul leaned closer to me and whispered, "I know what you and Piper were talking about."

I glared at him. "Mention it to anyone and I'll tell Angie that you were eavesdropping."

His eyes widened. "Alright."

"By the way where in Angela?"

"Home, her mom came to visit?"

I smiled. "what about her dad?"

Paul scowled. "Nope."

I sighed sadly and stood up. Cole looked at me with questioning eyes and I smiled at him. "I'm heading over to Angie's to go say hi to Mrs Weber."

I quickly walked over to Angela's and spent the rest of the afternoon with them. Soon I was heading back home and Cole met me at the door with a deep, toe curling kiss. When we parted we were slightly panting. I grinned up at him and we walked into the living room to see Piper and Leo curled up on the couch watching Wyatt and Chris play on the floor. Cole was pulling me towards the stairs saying, "I want to talk to you about something."

I smiled and went with him. We had just made it to the bottom stair when the front door burst open and I quickly shouted, "Chris, Wyatt!" and I moved them upstairs. I seen it was a group of vampires. Not just any vampires. The fucking Cullen's! Phoebe burst into the room and said, "These are the vampires we are helping."

Piper and Leo relaxed and Alice rudely cut them off when they were about to say something. "We need help!"

Carlisle sighed. "Alice you just cut this young lady off. It was incredibly rude and we shouldn't do that. We already went into their home unannounced." His voice sounded strained, like he was holding off strangling her. _You and me both buddy!_

Esme stepped forward. "We are so sorry about bursting into your home like that. Like Carlisle said it was rude. But we have this demon chasing us and Alice had a vision that you could help us." Rosalie scoffed and I smiled. Same old bitchy Rosalie I actually missed it. I peeked a look at Edward and seen that he looked miserable. I frowned. I would have thought that he would have looked happy. I grabbed Cole by the hand and walked into the living room. "Hello Carlisle, Esme." I said softly.

The Cullen's looked at me and every single one of their jaws dropped. Piper froze and whirled to face me. "Them?" She hissed out.

I nodded and smiled at Esme and Carlisle. "long time no see."

Cole pulled me closer to him when he learned that these were the vampires that left me. "How have you been doing Bella?" Esme asked.

I smiled gently. "Pretty good. But actually my real name is Perri. Renee hated my name when she and Charlie adopted me so she picked Isabella for my middle name and made everyone call me that." I shrugged.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Carlisle said gently.

"Well I didn't think you guys really needed to know it. I mean you just left anyways."

Everyone looked confused and Rosalie spoke up. "what do you mean?"

Now I was confused. "After my birthday party Edward broke up with me and left me in the middle of the woods" I sent him a glare that could peel paint. "and said that you guys were moving on and that I was just a toy to him to pass the time."

Now everyone was looking at Edward with pissed off expressions and him and surprisingly Alice looked uncomfortable. "Edward and Alice said that you didn't want to see us anymore and that us hanging around Forks would just make it harder for you to move on with your life." Rosalie said with barely concealed anger.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. "No that is not what happened."

Everyone turned to look at Edward and he looked pained. "I just wanted you to have a chance at a normal life. But for you to believe me that fast was excruciating especially after all the times I had told you I loved you." **(There was a line like that in New Moon right?)**

"I will never be normal Edward! I'm a witch! One of the Charmed Ones! I was going to tell everyone because my powers were then finally fully developed but you crushed my heart and left me in the woods!" I yelled.  
Before anything else could be said there was a swirl of blue and white lights and Wyatt and Chris appeared in front of me. The Cullen's eyes widened. "Umm." Alice said.

"Wyatt when I orb you and your brother to your room your supposed to stay there until someone comes and gets you." I scolded him.

He shrugged. "I not hear anyting get broke."

I crouched down to his level. "that doesn't mean anything, sweetie. Just because it's quiet doesn't mean that the bad guy is gone. You could have gotten yourself or Chris really hurt." Wyatt suddenly looked ashamed.

"Sowy." he whispered.

I pulled him in for a hug. "I know but remember next time. Don't come down until someone comes to get you."

He nodded. "Perri," I looked up to see what Piper wanted. She was smiling at me. "That talk we had earlier?" I nodded. "well you should really think about it."

I grinned at her. "Okay." I looked back down at Wyatt. "Now I think you need to go apologize to your mommy."

He nodded his little head and jumped out of my arms to run to Piper, she picked him up and he whispered in her ear. I smiled at the exchange and focused back on the Cullen's. "Now lets get down to business."

They all nodded and we all sat around, with my sisters sitting with me on the couch with me in the middle. "Book." I called out and the Book of Shadows appeared in my hands.

Before I could open it, Cole leaned over to run his hand over it. He smiled and winked at me, "I can never get used to that."

I laughed and opened the Book. "Now what did this guy look like, powers?" Phoebe asked.

"He was tall, bald, wearing all black. He carried a crossbow and it almost looked like he orbed in but it was darker." Carlisle said.

I closed the Book. "Well that was easy. You have a Darklighter after you for some reason." Phoebe said. "Leo, any ideas?"

"Well Darklighters have been known to go after any good soul's out there. Not just future whitelighters.." He said.

I shrugged. "well we can just wait for him to show up and pray that Leo or I don't get hit."

Leo grinned at me while Piper looked slightly disapproving. "Perri don't be so flippant, those arrows could kill you!" She hissed.

Edward growled slightly. "Well that's why you need to make sure that Leo doesn't get hit. If I do then someone needs to heal my ass."

Phoebe and Cole laughed at me while Piper huffed. "Absolutely not!" Edward suddenly said. We all looked at him like he lost his mind. He turned to look at me. "You cannot do this. It is entirely too dangerous and you could get hurt!"

I raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me? You don't get to tell my what I can and cannot do Edward fucking Cullen! No one controls me least of all you!" I hissed out. "Besides I survived a vampire attack just fine a Darklighter should be no problem."

Before anyone else could say anything Piper said, "do we have a plan?"

Phoebe snorted. "Do we ever?"

"Nope we are just going to go in half cocked and call it good!" I said.

Piper sighed and rolled her eyes. "Perri I have no idea how you are still alive."

Phoebe laughed. "It's because tall, dark, and yummy over there" She pointed to Cole, "Keeps saving her ass."

I chuckled as Cole teasingly said, "I have no idea why I do it!"

Throughout our teasing I watched the Cullen's watch us and I was actually glad that Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose were watching everything with warm eyes, clearly happy that I was happy with my life. While Edward and Alice hated everything and I couldn't care less!

There was a loud sigh and we all turned to look at Leo. "Guys we can't just go in without a plan."

I rolled my eyes. "And why not?"

He sighed. "There are times you really need to think before speaking Perri." I stuck my tongue out at him. "We have to have a plan so we can lure him to us. We can't just sit and wait in the living room forever."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." I said.

Everyone laughed at me. "So spell or bait?" Piper asked.

"I think a spell would be easier." Cole added.

"I agree." Phoebe said.

"Okay so Phoebe, you go write the spell?" I asked.

"Of course I will. You suck at it."

I rolled my eyes and then looked around. "Well the boys can go over to Victor's house for a little bit while we solve this."

Cole stood up and grabbed the boys. Wyatt squealing in delight, he said that Uncle Cole's ways of traveling were cooler then his dads. "I'll take them over."

I smiled at him and Piper nodded and in seconds he was phasing out. "Holy shit! How did he do that?" Emmett asked with excitement.

I smiled at him. "Well Cole used to be a demon. But Phoebe and Piper got rid of his demon side Balthazar and he kept his powers."

"Shit that is so cool!" Emmett said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "You don't need to shout."

"Sorry babe, but this shit is awesome!"

Piper laughed. "I can see Perri hanging out with you guys. She has a bad potty mouth too."

I huffed. "I do not!" And turned to go into the kitchen but unfortunately I hit the side of the couch and went sprawling to the floor. "Shit that fucking hurt!"

Piper laughed at me. "You just proved my point."

I glared at her and stuck my tongue out and got back up. "Be- Perri?" I turned to look at Edward. "Can we talk?"

I sighed. I should have seen this coming. "Come on. We can go to the kitchen."

Piper gave me a look and I shook my head, she acknowledged it and we went to the kitchen. I turned to look at Edward and raised an eyebrow waiting for him to start. He shuffled his feet then said, "Be- Perri, you don't understand why I left." I sighed, here we go. "I left because I love you so much. I left because I thought I was protecting you. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do in my existence and I never wanted to do it. But at the time I thought that it was the right thing to do."

"Really? You thought it would be okay to crush my heart and leave my in the middle of the forest!" I almost yelled at him but then his other words sunk in. "Wait, what do you mean at the time?"

He smiled the smile that I used to love so much. Not anymore it was too good, not dark and borderline smirking like Cole's was. "I thought you'd pick that up." He took a step closer to me and I cursed myself for leaning against the counter. "I still love you, nothing can ever change that. And well now we can be together."

I stared at him for a long moment. "Wait a moment so you think that you can come back into my life, say you love me and think that we are going to get back together? Act like nothing changed?"

He stepped closer and put his hand on my cheek. "Love, I know that we can't act like nothings changed. But with our love we can overcome anything! I know we can."

My jaw felt like dropping. "What if I moved on?"

He chuckled a bit. "Love, don't be ridiculous. I know that you still love me. Don't try and hide it. I know that you've been waiting for this moment."

This time my jaw did drop and Edward leaned forward, intent on kissing me when I finally got over my shock and orbed behind him. He fell forward a bit then spun around to look at me with shock on his face. "You fucking prick!" I shouted at him then spun around and stormed out of the room.

I stomped past everyone and ignored whoever called my name. I stomped up the stairs and to my room and slammed the door. Hard.

**Downstairs**

Everyone flinched when they heard the door slam. "Someone's pissed." Phoebe said.

Before anything else could be said Cole phased back in and took in the tense atmosphere. "What's wrong?"

A wordless shriek followed by the sound of something breaking and "Fucking prick!" Answered his question.

He looked around. "All right who pissed Perri off?"

All fingers pointed to Edward. Cole narrowed his eyes. "What did you say?"

Edward shrugged. "I did nothing wrong. We were just talking about our relationship."

Cole's eyes narrowed in anger and his face hardened. A fire seemed to light in his eyes and it was times like this that everyone remembered Cole used to be one of the most feared demons. "You no longer have a relationship with her. I suggest you stay away before I light your pansy ass on fire."

Edward scoffed. "what can you do? Your just human."

If possible Cole looked even scarier. An energy ball appeared in his hand and he smirked. "If I put enough energy into one of these I bet I can light your ass on fire."

Edward opened his mouth to answer but Carlisle cut him off. "Edward enough! You will stop insulting people just because you didn't get your way. And in case it's slipped your mind. This man used to be a demon. It looks like he has all his demonic powers and I've told you a thousand times that demons can vanquish vampires with no problems." He sounded pissed.

Cole diminished his energy ball then phased right to Perri and his room.

**PPOV**

I had just got done with my little bitch fit when Cole phased his and boy did he look pissed. He pushed me back on the bed and moved to straddle my hips. He leaned down to bite my neck and I groaned. "Mine!" He growled out. My hands threaded into his hair and held his face to my neck. I loved that he still had some of his demon instincts.

After a few minutes he calmed down and said, "Come on we need to go back downstairs."

I let him pull me to the door but before he opened it I tugged him to a stop. He looked back at me and raised an eyebrow in question. "You know I love you, right?"

His faced morphed into a smile and he tugged me into his arms. "Of course I know that. I love you too." He pressed a kiss to the top of my head then pulled back and said, "come on lets to kill a Darklighter and deal with your ex."

I giggled behind him and shut the door. He took my hand and together we walked down the stairs.

**The fight scene will be the next chapter. Again I am so sorry for how long it took me to post this. Also I don't know how long this story is going to be. I think it might be a short one. Anyway please review!**


End file.
